


The Speech-Crafter (Kiss prompt 42)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Fingon wants to play while Maedhros wants to work... or does he?
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 30
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	The Speech-Crafter (Kiss prompt 42)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon:  
> 42\. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead. Russingon.

“You can read that tomorrow,” Fingon whispered, leaning over Maedhros’ shoulder and running a single finger up the length of Maedhros’ arm, starting at the stump and moving upwards, caressing the bony bump of his elbow before circling the wider expanse of his strong upper arm.

“I am supposed to _say_ it tomorrow,” Maedhros grumbled, though he didn’t shake Fingon’s touch off. “I have to read it tonight.”

“Must you?” Fingon asked, and from anyone else he’d have called the sound petulant, but Finno… he had always had a way of getting under Maedhros’ skin to start a wildfire.

“I must,” he tried, closing his eyes for a moment as Fingon’s clever mouth found the edge of his stiff collar, lips soft but teasing rhythmically across the pulse beating faster there. “I should…”

Fingon hummed something non-verbal in response, conveying exactly how little he believed in Maedhros’ sincerity.

Maddening.

Though not quite as much as the tongue dancing across his skin.

Maedhros tilted his head, telling himself it was to read the slanted letters of Caranthir’s hand more easily, but fooling exactly no one currently occupying Fingon’s study. 

Fingon was always quick to press an advantage, slender fingers undoing the catches at Maedhros’ throat as he sucked a mark into the skin revealed there – careful to keep it low enough it could be hidden but _still_.

Maedhros groaned.

The words blurred, though he stubbornly kept staring at the scroll.

“Fi…nno,” Maedhros moaned, leaning back in Fingon’s chair and ignoring the smug smile he felt pressed against his cheek in a small kiss of victory.

Gracefully accepting surrender – it never felt wrong, with Fingon – Maedhros turned his head, reaching up with his good hand to cup Fingon’s face, drawing him into a proper kiss.

“You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If anyone wants to request a prompt of their own, my personal prompt meme is open for suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Raiyana_PPC/signups/new)


End file.
